The Crystal Path
by Elizabeth le Fey
Summary: This is my original story about reincarnation centering around the majestic Pegisus as the alter ego of one girl and her true love's journey to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**ANNABELLE LEE**

Author: Edgar Allan Poe

It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love -  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.  
And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulcher  
In this kingdom by the sea.  
The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me  
Yes! that was the reason  
(as all men know, In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we  
Of many far wiser than we  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee.  
For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride,  
In the sepulcher there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea.


	2. Chapter 2

The Crystal Path Prologue ⌠Two destinies intertwined, his and that sweet child O▓ mine┘■

Part I≈Agony The Legend of the Pegasus She will come of six, killer to the five before her. She will reign with the voice of the beast inside of her, bearing the mark of him and she will for one hundred golden years. Friend to all beasts, her time will be torn short by a hidden enemy made two, living and reliving until due of said prophecy.

Chapter I The palled face and golden mane of my dear Arebella peeked through the stormy clouds. As recognition for her friend registered, her rosy lips formed a closed mouth smile. A single tear rolled down her high cheekbones and her green eyes clouded over. ⌠Goodbye, Tanner.■ ⌠Arebella! Wait!■ ⌠Tanner, for so long, I needed you, but you chose.■ ⌠Chose what?■ ⌠Chose her.■ ⌠Who, Arebella? Who did I choose?■ Anger rose in his voice, frustration infuriating him.  
⌠Kristen.■ Arebella turned away, her bare back arched in sadness, Tanner frozen to the spot, too shocked to move.  
Tanner woke in a start. Lying back on his pillows, he relaxed and realized he had been dreaming.  
⌠She▓s really gone.■ Arebella had been Tanner▓s best friend since childhood, but she had mysteriously disappeared last Wednesday. He remembered the day, because it was the same day Tanner had asked out Arebella▓s close friend, Kristen. Since her disappearance, he frequently dreamed about her, and every dream was the same. As soon as he drifted off to sleep, Tanner was taken to the place of no light. He began his journey standing on columns of dark storm clouds, surveying the ocean below. As the waves crashed and rolled with the approaching hell, a single bolt of lightening hits the clouds parallel to him, revealing Arebella. For a while, neither of them says anything, but then a single tear rolls down Arebella▓s cheek, and then it begins to rain. Everything dampens and the wind picks up speed. A small circlet of a crown on her hair lights up, as well as the small, clear crystal around her neck. Tanner didn▓t really choose. Arebella just wasn▓t an option. They had been friends since preschool, where they had met in the sandpit. From that day on, they were always close friends, and therefore he knew everything about her. It wasn▓t so much that she wasn▓t available for the taking, but Kristen was so mysterious and unknown. Every conversation with her made him feel like he was Christopher Columbus, searching for the Asias, but finding the Americas along the way.  
Tanner leaned over the side of the bed, and opened the drawer to the bedside table. Searching without looking, his fingers traced the familiar contents until they brushed against a small, clear crystal on a slim silver chair. Arebella▓s crystal. It had been left on the faucet in the bathroom on the morning of her disappearance. Fumbling with the small clasp on the chain, the swung the crystal around his neck, and vowed not to take it off for a while. Arebella always said the crystal could sweeten dreams, but then again, she always said a lot of stuff. Arebella wasn▓t like most girls. She would rather write a letter in cursive than send an e-mail, let alone a text message. Girls. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't written for a while :( I got kinda lost and I spent some time looking for inspiration. I have like the next 20 chapters written, so I'll post a few of the finished and approved chapters on line for you later (: I'm super sorry that I haven't maintained this, but I'm actually trying to decide whiter or not to do a few lemon chapters later on. I'm not sure if I want my story to ever be looked at as a lemony story because it's a project that's really near and dear to my heart, but I think it might be necessary for the overall affect of later chapters in pertention to the whole story. I promise I'll update later!!

xoxox

Elizabeth Magnolia le Fey


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**Hello people of earth (or just FanFiction in this case (: ). Here's the promised next chapter! Yey!! I'll update with the next section of part 1 sometime this upcoming week.**

**Xoxo**

**Elizabeth Magnolia le Fey**

Chapter 2

This dream was different. Arebella appeared as usual, but there was no lightening—she was just there, waiting. A cloaked woman stood next to her, both faces shadowed by the stormy darkness. Tanner felt a cool sensation against his chest, and realized the frigid waves centered at the crystal, Arebella's crystal, and held it out to the women.

"So you're the chosen protector the of Duchess Arebella and her crystal," Stated the mysterious woman in an icy voice.

"Duchess?"

"Tell me, young one. Would you like to find and save your friend? Her," She gestured towards the beautiful girl at her side.

"Yes, I suppose."

"You suppose or do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. There is one way to save the Duchess." As the woman spoke and her crimson robe darkened to blood, a bright, silver light excavated from Arebella's chest and engulfed her body.

In a single moment, what was once the fair Arebella, had transformed into a magnificent Pegasus.

"Notice her wings. The feathers are her memories. When the Pegasus loses a feather, it loses a memory. Find a feather, keep it, and she keeps her memories."

"Got it."

"Not quite."

"How so?"

"The silver horn set above the blazing fierce emerald green eyes blazed red for a moment before becoming a glass crystal version and shattering into a million shards.

"…You will visit nine realms. Each realm represents one of the nine Necessary Learned Human Emotions and a situation in one of the Duchess' many lives in which she has exhibited or denied that emotion. The Duchess will have the glass horn in her care in each of the realms, but the horn will only return back to it's natural state of silver if it is given out of trust. The horn is essential to her being. Taking the horn or it being given to you by someone other than the Duchess will cause it to shatter, in which case, you will lose the Duchess forever. The horn holds all memories from her lives and her true mission in this world. Like said, it is essential."

The stranger's head swiveled towards Arebella, who suddenly imploded back into her human form and fell into the stranger's waiting arm.

"A Pegasus is the Duchess' inner form. Every creature has an inner form that usually doesn't depict it's physical self. A Pegasus only appears in one creature during the course of our world. Her final death without an heir will be the death of humanity and the world, past, present, and future. If the inner Pegasus dies, Arebella will die. If the Pegasus must emerge for whatever reason, it will use Arebella's entire life reservoir and kill her, although not immediately. A single person in all of Arebella's lives is entrusted with rescuing and restoring her. Needless to say, Arebella's life has never been restored before, and therefore has never lived past sixteen. The day she is completely restored is the day the world unites under her as queen, and then enters the greatest hundred-year period in the history of all worlds and realms everywhere. She will reign on equality, justice, peace, and every other notable aspect of her inner form."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Don't be so sure, young one. Your journey will be long and you will learn much about the Duchess and her sacrifices for us all. You will see, hear, dream, and remember things that you wish you hadn't. You will know all there is to know about the Duchess without actually being her. And, when you, if you, decide to meet me in the tenth realm, you will have to decide many things. These things aren't as simple as what to eat and what to wear, but they will decide your fates, and the fates of the whole world. Such decisions are not made even by the greatest, most experienced minds in time, much less by a sixteen-year-old boy, but they are yours to make—no one else's. If you fail this task, Arebella will surely die, but your life will return to normal as if nothing ever happened. You will wake from this and everything—Arebella, the realms, the Pegasus—will all be a figment of your imagination. You will resume life without her as if you never knew her. I hope you choose the correct path, as is written in your fate, but fate is written only to be edited and rewritten time and again. You will resume your role in society according to the time history and your accomplishments up until your sixteenth year. You will have all of your memories for that time and place, as well as your Agony memories from this mission and journey, but all memories of Arebella will be blotted so she is nothing more than a forgotten face. Your mission is to piece together the situation based on gathered gossip, dreams, stories, memories, people, and places. Once you receive the glass horn and you've realized your fault in that realm you be sent to another realm. Befriend the Duchess, save her, and identify the betrayers. Do you understand and accept your mission at hand?"

"Yes, I understand and accept."

Nine doors of light appeared behind the woman, who was still supporting the shell of Arebella. He walked towards the closest door, turned the small, crystal knob, and passed through, but before he was completely eaten by the darkness, he heard the woman say, "I can't believe that Arebella has chosen Sir Tanner again. He has failed her fourteen times before, and she is quite aware of that…"

As the cruel statement was lost to the emptiness, Tanner swore, "I _won't_ fail her this ti--…" He was overtaken by a searing pain, first in his heart, but soon spread to his whole body. was the first realm.


End file.
